In one type of conventional liquid container the dispensing opening is sealed with an insert article that includes a rubber stopper. The container is initially molded to provide a dispensing opening, and the container is then filled through the opening with a product. Subsequently, the insert article with the rubber stopper is positioned in the container opening. Thereafter, in a separate operation, a top portion of the container is formed into a rim or flange around the insert article to securely hold the insert article and the stopper in place.
The above-described conventional package is utilized for medical applications to accommodate the dispensing of a liquid medicament through a spike or cannula which pierces the rubber stopper. The package can be inverted to permit gravity discharge. This technique can be employed in a conventional intravenous administration system. The spike or cannula can be withdrawn from the rubber stopper when desired. Because the rubber stopper is retained in the package by a peripheral flange on the container, the pull-out forces applied to the stopper by the spike or cannula do not dislodge the stopper.
Although packages manufactured in accordance with the above-described multi-step process function well for their intended purposes, it would be desirable to provide an improved manufacturing process and apparatus for carrying out the process in a simple, uninterrupted procedure. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide an improved system that can accommodate the manufacture of the package in a single apparatus for blow-molding or vacuum-forming the container from a thermoplastic material, filling the container, inserting the closure, and sealing in the closure in the container.
Further, it would be beneficial if such an improved manufacturing system was operable to produce sealed packages at a relatively high rate. In particular, it would be desirable to provide an improved system for fabricating filled packages sequentially, or for fabricating a plurality of packages simultaneously in each manufacturing cycle.
Finally, it would be desirable to provide an improved manufacturing system which can accommodate a variety of different types of inserts, including composite inserts having multiple components.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for manufacturing a package which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.